<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giovanni and Molly Play Animal Crossing by HidoiGato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070978">Giovanni and Molly Play Animal Crossing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidoiGato/pseuds/HidoiGato'>HidoiGato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidoiGato/pseuds/HidoiGato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Giovanni both play the hit new game Animal Crossing: New Horizons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Blyndeff &amp; Giovanni Potage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giovanni and Molly Play Animal Crossing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had just a sweet and silly idea for these two playing Animal Crossing. What can I say I'm a sucker for fluff like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giovanni burst into Blyndeff Toy Emporium. Molly was behind the register as usual. Molly begins to speak but is immediately interrupted "BEAR TRAP! NO QUESTIONS ALLOWED TAKE THIS!" Giovanni launches a very intricately wrapped gift box directly towards Molly. It hits her on the head with a THUD. It only hurt a little bit, by the time Molly had gotten her bearings Giovanni had already rushed out the door. Molly looked at the box confusingly. She said to herself "A present? That's really thoughtful of him." Molly begins to get a little emotional she opens the gift and it contains a Nintendo Switch, and a copy of Animal Crossing: New Horizons. She was extremely happy. She knew she'd better not let her family know or she wouldn't ever see it again, because her dad would be obsessed with it. She began to play secretly in her bedroom. A few minutes would almost always become a few hours, it quickly became Molly's favorite distraction from the toy store. About two weeks went by when suddenly Giovanni burst  back into the store! He yelled "BEAR TRAAAAP! WHAT IS YOUR FRUIT?!?!?" Molly rushed over and gave Giovanni a big hug. She looks up at him and says "Mine are peaches!" Giovanni says to her "Perfect! Come and bring some to CRIME ISLAND! My fruit was cherries so you can have some if you want." Molly grabbed her Switch and then she paused for a second. Molly looked over to Giovanni and says "Hey uh boss?" Giovanni looks at her and says "Yeah what?" Molly then proceeds to ask "How did you afford to get me this? Aren't they like...a lot?" Giovanni then responds "I had been saving up my allowance to get my most loyal minion a reward. When this game had come out I knew it was the right time." Molly teared up a little at this. Giovanni asks "Are you okay." Molly wipes her tears on his sleeve she responds "Yeah, I'm just really happy."<br/>
The two of them then proceed to catch up and play Animal Crossing. Molly went to "Crime Island" which Giovanni had been working on. It was quaint, nice and simple. Giovanni then proceeded to be awestruck by the time and care Molly had put into her island. It was clear who had more design prowess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed! If any of you wanna play Animal Crossing with me just comment your friend codes!<br/>- Gato</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>